Matrix: Dreamer
by dragonrider1
Summary: Takes place afer Reloaded. Zion's last survivors meets with people who were believed to be a myth. They discover that Zion wasn't the last human city and that the war could really be over very soon, with the help of a 19 years old girl.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer and author's note:  
  
I do not own "Matrix". I'm just using the characters to my pleasure and, I hope, the pleasure of some others. Those who had already read some of my other stories know that I hate disclaimers. I will not write that down at each chapter.  
  
Now, I've just seen 'The Matrix: Reloaded' and, as soon as I exited the cinema, ideas popped into my mind. So here is a Matrix fan-fiction, my first ever. I must warn those who haven't seen Reloaded yet: there will be spoilers in this story. Plus, you could have difficulties to understand some things without having seen the movie first.  
  
Please, read and review.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting.  
  
Trinity was running as fast as she could, looking over her shoulder as often as she could, always sighing when she spotted the man in dark suit behind her. She needed to find an escape, and quickly. But her heart was telling her to fight the Agent, to force him to tell her how she could wake Neo from his coma.  
  
The choice was made for her as she threw herself in an alley to find a very tall wall in front of her. She turned round only to see the Agent walking toward her, blocking any way of escape. Breathing in deeply, the woman stood her ground as the man made his way to her.  
  
Trinity didn't even see him move. She only felt his fist crashing against her jaw. The next thing she knew, she was flying backward and connecting with the wall. The Agent jumped toward her and was welcomed by her foot, straight into his ribcage. Moving swiftly, Trinity stood and punched the man as hard as she could. But it wasn't hard enough. The Agent barely stumbled backward before grabbing her head in both his hands and sending her crashing against the wall again. This time, Trinity's head connected with the bricks, nearly knocked her out cold. Struggling to stand up, the black-haired woman glared at the Agent who drew a gun from his pocket, aiming for her head.  
  
"You're a naughty little boy. I think your mummy should punish you!"  
  
Trinity looked up to see a girl standing behind the Agent. This one turned round and growled.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Me. And I think that you should leave while you still can."  
  
The Agent snorted before aiming his gun at the girl. He never had a chance to fire. Before he even finished his move, the girl was by his side and ripping his throat out with a 12 inches claw coming out of the back of her right hand.  
  
Trinity blinked as the dead corpse of a police officer fell on the floor. The girl turned her chocolate brown eyes toward her and walked slowly her way to her. Trinity saw the claw disappeared from her hand. Then, her vision became a blur and she felt herself falling on the ground.  
  
"Don't worry. You're safe with me."  
  
These words echoing through her mind, Trinity slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Trinity's out. This girl is taking her."  
  
"Where, Link?"  
  
"I don't know yet. Morpheus, you won't believe it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This girl, she's doing Neo's superman thing!"  
  
Morpheus stopped dead in his track. Niobe stopped by his side and shot him a questioning glance. Shaking his head, Morpheus thought quickly about what he should do.  
  
"Call me back when you know where Trinity is."  
  
With that, Morpheus hung up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"The Agent caught up with Trinity. He won the fight but he was killed by another girl. And this girl has the same powers than Neo."  
  
Niobe took some time to be sure that she had indeed heard her teammate well. Then, she slowly resumed walking.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Link will call back as soon as he knows."  
  
They walked together silently, waiting for this call, lost in their thoughts. Finally, Niobe spoke up.  
  
"Do you think that this girl could help Neo?"  
  
Morpheus had been thinking the exact same thing. He shrugged, not knowing if it was only possible that the Matrix had created two Ones instead of one. He knew that the Prophecy was a lie to keep even the rebels in line. But he couldn't help but hope that part of this Prophecy could come true. They had lost Neo after the attack of the Sentinels. But if this girl had the same powers.  
  
The ringing of his mobile cut Morpheus's thoughts. He took the phone to his ear, listened silently to what Link had to say, before hanging up.  
  
"He knows where they are."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity woke up with a start. She was in a bed, in a dark room. She sat up quickly. But her sudden movement made her dizzy and she clutched her head between her hands. When her palms touched the bandages wrapping her head, she remembered what had happen in the alley: the Agent, the fight, her crashing against the wall, the gun, the girl, the Agent dying. More slowly, Trinity put her feet on the floor and tried to stand up.  
  
"Trinity! I think you should lie back in the bed. Even if your fight wasn't real, we both know that your body, back in the reality, thinks it was all too real. And if you do something stupid while here, your body will not be very happy with you when you get back in it."  
  
Trinity looked up to see the girl, standing in front of her, by the door. Feeling her strength leaving her, Trinity sat back on the bed.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know me? What do you know about this place?"  
  
"If by 'this place' you mean the Matrix, I know everything about it. As for how I know you, well let's say that you, Neo and Morpheus are very well- known."  
  
A knock was heard in the next room. The girl turned round and walked to answer the door. Trinity followed her. As she opened the door, the girl found herself 'face to face' with two guns. At the other end of them were Niobe and Morpheus. Curiously, the girl was smiling to them.  
  
"Don't shoot. She saved me." Trinity managed to shout. Niobe and Morpheus lowered their guns.  
  
Still smiling, the girl moved aside, letting the two others in.  
  
"If I knew that the great Niobe and Morpheus were about to visit me, I would have clean this place a bit."  
  
Niobe swiftly turned round, looking confused at the girl.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"No, but I know you."  
  
Suddenly, the girl turned round and apparently stared at the door, apparently trying to see through it.  
  
"We must go. This place not sure for you anymore."  
  
Less than two seconds later, Morpheus's phone rang.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Agents are coming your way."  
  
"I know an escape point nearby. Follow me." The girl dashed for the back door, not even waiting for an answer.  
  
The three followed her without asking a single question. The girl led them to a public phone, less than five minute from her place. The phone began ringing three seconds later.  
  
"Go home. I'll buy you some time." The girl was already walking back to her place when Niobe grabbed her.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Let her go. She can do it. I saw her fight." Trinity said. Then she turned t the girl. "You be careful, okay?"  
  
With a nod and a smile, the girl began to walk away. Trinity picked up the ringing phone but turned round suddenly.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The girl looked back, puzzled.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My friends called me Dreamer." The girl smiled and ran back to her place, to meet the Agents. 


	2. To Eden

A/N  
  
Dear Alina,  
  
I really loved your review and no, you weren't too harsh. Just honest. Please, don't worry. Dreamer is someone far different from Neo and I've got what I hope to be a very good explanation about how she knows all she knows and why she has so much powers.  
  
It is with great pleasure and with great honors that I will accept any critics you could have about this story. And this goes for all my reviewers. (It could give me more ideas ^_^)  
  
And now with the story  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: To Eden  
  
Trinity was sitting next to Neo. She had not cried for a long time, since that day that she had accepted the red pill in fact. But she could feel her tears, inside her heart. Nothing had changed since that day Neo destroyed the Sentinels. He was in coma, and she was unable to help him.  
  
A hand settled on Trinity's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, Niobe?"  
  
"I think you would like to know that Dreamer sent us an invitation."  
  
Trinity stood up and, glancing a last time at her love, she followed Niobe. Soon, they were in the meeting room. Morpheus was already there.  
  
"Link found a message inside one of Zion's old mailbox in the Matrix. Dreamer would like us to meet with her and some of her friends. Trinity, do you think we can trust her?"  
  
Trinity took some time to think about that.  
  
"She did help me out. But we know what the Matrix is capable of to oblige us to do what it wants to. Without Neo to tell us if this is a trap or not, I think we should be very careful, even with those saying they are our friends. Particularly with those ones."  
  
Niobe nodded and Morpheus led the way to Link, who was ready to send them in the Matrix, once more.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not sure this is a good idea."  
  
"We went through this, Wolverine. We all agree that Neo is the One. The real One. The One we were waiting for. And now that Zion is no more, Eden will be the next target of the Machines as soon as they will learn where exactly the city is. We need Neo and his team."  
  
Wolverine shook his head, his long blonde hair swaying down his back.  
  
"I'm not arguing with that point, Hera. I say that Dreamer should have stayed in Eden."  
  
"And let you have all the fun? No way in hell. Anyway, they only know me."  
  
Hera smiled as the two younger began another fight. She was very happy to have them both in her team. But sometimes, they acted like children. Their little fight was interrupted by her mobile.  
  
"They are coming." With these three words, the line went dead.  
  
Wolverine and Dreamer stopped their fight at this moment, looking toward the lift. Hera ran a hand through her shoulder-length black hair, hoping that this first meeting would turn out to be a good idea. Eden needed the last of Zion's children. As the lift opened, Dreamer jumped on her feet. Morpheus stepped out of the lift, closely followed by Niobe and Trinity, on each of his sides. All of them were wearing black clothes and glasses. Hera looked at her and her own team. The difference was great, for they were wearing very casual clothes, old jeans with T-shirt.  
  
Morpheus looked at the three people in the room. They seemed as tensed as Morpheus was, except that he didn't show it. Casting a quick glance around, the man saw that he was walking inside what looked like to be a very spacious apartment. It was tastefully decorated and blue was the main color, from the walls to the sofa. A very dark blue phone was in plain sight, on a table just next to the oldest woman.  
  
"Hi there. Hope you didn't have too many difficulties to find the place."  
  
"Your message was very clear, Dreamer, thank you. May I ask why you wanted to see us?"  
  
"We need your help." Hera stood up as she said these words.  
  
"Let me introduce you. This is Hera, the leader of this team. And this big guy is Wolverine."  
  
Nods of acknowledgement were exchanged. Then, Hera talked again.  
  
"You have no reason to trust us. However, with Zion destroyed, you need shelter in the real world. We need soldiers to defend Eden. Who better than Zion's survivors."  
  
"Eden is a myth." Niobe said.  
  
"So was Zion for most of us, before we learnt its destruction."  
  
"How could we trust you?"  
  
"Dreamer saved Trinity."  
  
"The Matrix has sometimes weird ways to destroy us."  
  
"If we wanted you dead, Dreamer would have killed you already. She has some very particular powers over the Matrix. We all have."  
  
Dreamer was looking in Trinity's eyes, and Trinity was staring back. The girl finally took a step forward.  
  
"My name is Selina Carter. I was born some 19 years ago. I live in Eden, the now last human city in the real world. And I think I can wake Neo up from his coma."  
  
Now, Morpheus and Niobe were staring at the girl too. Trinity's face didn't show any of her feelings and her voice was perfectly under control when she spoke.  
  
"What do you know about that?"  
  
"The Matrix has its ways. You must have said something about that in here. The Matrix heard and stored this in its database. We have very good hackers and very good Matrix code readers. Neo fought the Sentinels. The electric bolt needed to court-circuit them was too much for his body. And why do I think that I can wake him? Because something quite similar happen to someone before. And he was brought back among us safely."  
  
No one spoke for some times after that. Finally, Hera cleared her throat.  
  
"We won't tell you where Eden is. Not here anyway. One of our ships we will be waiting for you next to Zion's ruins in one hour. Are you near enough to be there?"  
  
"Yes." Was Morpheus's answer.  
  
"Dreamer will be outside, so you will see that we really are humans. Then, we will guide you to Eden."  
  
Hera held a hand out to Morpheus. With a slight hesitation, the man took it and they shook hands.  
  
"I don't promise anything."  
  
"You don't need to, Morpheus. Just say to Zion's survivors that they are welcome if they want to come in Eden."  
  
Morpheus nodded and turned round. Niobe shot a last look to the three before following. Trinity, however, was still looking at Dreamer. The younger woman took another step toward her.  
  
"I'm sure I can wake him up."  
  
Trinity sighed before turning round and walking back to the lift, where Morpheus and Niobe were waiting for her. The doors closed. Hera, Wolverine and Dreamer sighed together. The dark blue phone rang and Hera picked it up, giving it to Wolverine. The young man took it, put it to his ear and disappeared from the Matrix. Hera caught the phone before it fell on the floor and put it back on the table, waiting for it to ring again.  
  
"Do you think they will come?"  
  
Hera looked up at Dreamer. She didn't answer and gave her the phone as it rang again. Dreamer sighed as she took it and went back to reality. Hera soon followed her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dreamer was walking among Zion's ruins. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a white shirt with long sleeves. She was almost lost in her thought, waiting for the last of Zion's children. She could almost feel what had happened here. This was how the powers she held in the Matrix was affecting her in the reality. Dreamer had what was called 'psionic powers'. She was a telekinetic and an empath. Ironically, she had none of these powers in the Matrix, only outside of it. And now, she wished that she hadn't had them. For her empathy was telling her, was making her feel, what had happened here. Dreamer knew that this was impossible. Here, she was the only one alive and the dead could feel anymore. But 10 years spent going inside and out of the Matrix had taught her that the mind had his ways. And even if she knew that it was only a trick from her mind, Dreamer still felt the suffering of those who had died here.  
  
Her reverie was interrupted by a ship flying through one of the broken doors of the city. Dreamer walked slowly toward it as it hovered above the floor, ready to go back to wherever it came from at a single sign of danger. The girl stopped some twenty meters away from the ship, her hand clearly visible. After two minutes, the ship finally landed. Dreamer however noted that the motors kept on turning. A door opened and Trinity appeared, waving Dreamer inside. Dreamer walked quickly her way to the older woman. There, she was greeted by the sight of weapons aimed at her.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
Trinity couldn't help but smile a bit as she looked for weapons hidden on the girl.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to be sure."  
  
Dreamer shrugged and smiled to the crew. Finally, Trinity looked at the others and nodded. They lowered their weapons and Trinity waved Dreamer to follow her. She led the girl straight for the cockpit, where Link and Morpheus were waiting for them.  
  
"Hi again Morpheus. Ready for me to take you to Eden?"  
  
The man nodded and Dreamer took her phone out of her pocket and pressed a speed dial button.  
  
"Dreamer?"  
  
"Show yourself and lead us home."  
  
As soon as Dreamer hung up, a ship, twice smaller than Morpheus's one, went flying above Zion's ruins. Morpheus and Link took off and followed the ship.  
  
"Just keep following him. We should be there by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Very well. Trinity, could you show her quarters to Dreamer?"  
  
Trinity nodded and led the girl through the ship. But Dreamer stopped when they went past the infirmary. Trinity looked at her with curiosity, as a smile played on Dreamer's lips.  
  
"He loves you. He loves you very much. He hopes you know it. He's not afraid to die, because he knows that he saved you, back in the Matrix."  
  
This time, Trinity's tears rolled down her cheeks. She went to wipe them out but Dreamer caught her hand.  
  
"'Never be afraid of showing your feelings, for they are what make us so different from the Machines.' This is what I learnt when I was in training. And don't worry. As soon as we arrived in Eden, Angel will put him back on his feet."  
  
Trinity smiled a bit through her tears.  
  
"Who's Angel?"  
  
"The best doctor in the whole Eden. Probably even better that all the doctors in the Matrix. All I'll have to do is telling him how to do it and the next thing you'll know, you will be kissing your dear Neo until your last breath."  
  
Trinity smiled a real smile this time, slightly amused by Dreamer's childish excitement. She showed her 'room'.  
  
"Hope this will make it."  
  
Dreamer cast a glance at the 2 by 3 meters room with a single steel board as bed.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"My room is just in front, if you need anything. If I'm not there, I will probably be in the infirmary."  
  
Dreamer nodded and looked as Trinity walked slowly her way back to the infirmary.  
  
"Don't worry," the girl murmured softly, "everything will be just fine."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dreamer woke up as her phone was ringing in her room. She fumbled to catch it, in her pocket.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were still sleeping, weren't you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. What do you want, Wolverine?"  
  
"I think you should tell them that we're about to arrive. Two minutes." Wolverine added, before Dreamer even asked.  
  
With a sigh, Dreamer hung up and jumped out of bed. Walking outside her quarter, she knocked softly at Trinity's door.  
  
"She's not here."  
  
Dreamer turned round to see Niobe, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Infirmary?"  
  
Niobe nodded.  
  
"We're in approach of Eden. Want to see?"  
  
Niobe nodded again, with a very slight smile, and led the way back to the cockpit. As they walked past the infirmary, Dreamer stopped and walked inside.  
  
"Trinity. I want you to come and see Eden."  
  
With a sigh, Trinity stood up from her spot next to Neo and followed the two other women. Back in the cockpit, Dreamer wasn't very surprised to see Morpheus, piloting the ship. Outside, the tunnel was going slightly upward. A set of big doors were just in front of the two ships. They parted slowly, allowing them to enter the city.  
  
Zion's children gasped as they cast their first glance at Eden. Dreamer smiled as the two ships flew inside the gigantic cave.  
  
"Welcome to our very own paradise."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
Well, anyone who wants to know what Eden looks like, you will have to review. I'd like to have 10 reviews, to be sure that people really want me to keep writing this story. 


	3. The City Of Eden

Chapter 3: The city of Eden.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Zion's children gasped as they cast their first glance at Eden. Dreamer smiled as the two ships flew inside the gigantic cave.  
  
"Welcome to our very own paradise."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity was too shocked to speak. By the silence reigning inside the cockpit, so were Niobe and Morpheus. This was really a cave, Trinity could see the rock ceiling, but the ground was covered with grass and trees. A lake was in the centre of the cave, and in the centre of the lake was an island. On this island was something that looked like a stadium. The ship from Eden turned sharply on its right and Morpheus did the same. They were now in front of huge hangars, doors opened to welcome the two ships.  
  
"Land over here, next to this purple ship."  
  
Morpheus did as he was told. People were nearby, looking at this unknown ship with curiosity. Dreamer walked to the exit, closely followed by Trinity and Niobe. Once outside, Dreamer walked calmly to a tall man, with black hair and surprising bright blue eyes, standing a bit apart from the crowd.  
  
"Here they are. This is Trinity and Niobe, from Zion." Turning to the older women, Dreamer smiled. "This is Zeus, the leader of Eden Council."  
  
The women shook hands with the man, trying to find out if they could trust him by this simple gesture. Morpheus and the rest of the crew were walking toward them now. Morpheus took a step closer and studied silently Zeus. Then, he held out a hand.  
  
"I'm Morpheus. We are the last of Zion. Why Eden didn't help our city when we needed?"  
  
Zeus sighed. "I'm afraid our insulation is the answer to your question. It has been our mode of life since the foundation of this city. But please, follow me inside Eden, so we can talk."  
  
Zeus smiled to Dreamer before bowing slightly his head to Zion's children, inviting them to walk with him. Trinity turned to Dreamer.  
  
"What about Neo?"  
  
The girl looked at Trinity for one or two seconds before running after Zeus.  
  
"The One needs medical care. I ask the permission to take him to Angel."  
  
Zeus smiled and nodded. Dreamer smiled back and went back to Trinity. Morpheus, who had listened to the exchange nodded to Trinity. The woman nodded back before going back inside the ship with Dreamer. Once in the infirmary, Trinity stopped and looked at Neo for some time. Dreamer stood there, not moving, feeling both Trinity and Neo love for each other. Slowly, the girl shook off the feelings and untied Neo from his 'bed'.  
  
"We need someone to carry him."  
  
"No, Trinity, we don't need anyone."  
  
As Trinity was sending a questioning glance to her companion, Dreamer smiled and extended a hand toward Neo. The older woman gasped as the body of her beloved slowly raised in the air.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's called telekinesis. Gift from the Matrix."  
  
With that, Dreamer walked out of the infirmary, Neo floating after her. Trinity followed them outside. The hangar was quite empty, the crowd having followed Zeus and Zion's children to the city. Looking a bit around, Trinity could see hundreds of ships all around her. But none of them was as big as the one from Zion.  
  
"So where are we going now?"  
  
"Eden's hospital. It's in one of the secondary caves. So we'll take the tube."  
  
"The tube?"  
  
Dreamer only smiled at Trinity before leading her to a stair, going underground. A bit warily, Trinity followed Dreamer. They stopped by the rails, waiting for a train, Neo still floating next to them.  
  
"How does it come that you have an underground system?"  
  
"Eden was created at the very beginning of the Machines war. The Builders transported old trains down here and build an underground system to rely all the caves."  
  
The train arrived at this moment, preventing Dreamer from telling more to her companion. In fact, it was more something like a small bus on rail. She jumped in the vehicle and settled Neo on a seat. Trinity sat next to him and Dreamer, after entering their destination in the computer, sat in front of them. There was nobody with them, so Trinity looked up at Dreamer and asked some more questions.  
  
"What about the lake and the forests we saw when we arrived?"  
  
"Eden is a system of four natural caves and four artificial ones. The natural caves were 'built' by an underground river. We use the hydro-power to light all the caves. The main cave, the one you've seen when we arrived, has always had a very fertile ground. So when the light was brought inside, grass began growing, The Builders decided to plant trees there, so they would purify the air, saving energy to do something else, like making move the trains."  
  
"And what about the Sentinels? Have they never found you?"  
  
"They went very close sometimes. But we have good protection system. First off, all the caves are sound-proof, so they can't 'hear' us when we're inside. We have our own 'sentinels', 10 miles all around the city. There is only two ways for something as big as a Sentinel to come inside Eden: the way we came in and another route, at the other end of the main cave. That's why all our ships are so smalls, so we can use all the smaller routes, built throughout all the cave system. When a Sentinel comes to close to our safety, we sent four of five ships to drive it away."  
  
"It's suicide."  
  
"Yes, sometimes one or two ships don't come back, but the city is still safe and, to our knowledge, the Matrix doesn't know where Eden is. We're not even sure that they know that there is another human city."  
  
The bus-train finally stopped and the two women walked out, Neo transported telekinetically after them. Trinity looked around her. They were still underground. The corridor in front of them was brightly lightened. It stopped some meters farther, in front of seemingly very heavy steel doors. Dreamer stepped closer to the doors, looking upward. Trinity saw a camera hanging above the doors.  
  
"I've got a wounded from Zion here. We need Angel. Quickly!"  
  
Less than two seconds later, the doors were opening. Trinity followed Dreamer inside what really looked like the Matrix. Shocked the woman stopped walking, glancing around her. Trinity was in a hospital, like were the hospitals before the Machines war: white floors and walls, even brighter than the corridor behind, with nurses and doctors walking quickly down the corridors. A stretcher was brought and Dreamer carefully put Neo on it. A rather small man, with dark hair and eyes and a smile on his face, began pushing the stretcher down a corridor. Dreamer smiled to Trinity and followed the doctor. Trinity took the hint and followed as well. Finally, they reached a room, where Trinity was surprised to see all what necessary to go inside the Matrix.  
  
"So, Dreamer, you finally found Zion's children." The man began examining Neo while talking.  
  
"Well, Angel, I think it is more accurate to say that Trinity found me."  
  
"You met the great Trinity? You lucky! I wish I could."  
  
Dreamer burst into fit of laughter. Puzzled, Angel turned to his friend, and then to the other woman, before realizing who this other woman was.  
  
"Sorry. I've been working the whole night."  
  
Trinity smiled slightly.  
  
"No problem. Dreamer said you could do something for Neo."  
  
The doctor turned his attention back to the man lying in front of him. Dreamer took a deep breath to calm herself down before sitting on a chair.  
  
"He used his powers to defeat some Sentinels in the real world. The kinetic charge must have been a bit too powerful for him to handle. Phoenix left me a file about that, saying it could happen. He said that the patient has to be healed from inside."  
  
"So, this is some kind of coma. The Matrix wouldn't do any good. We have to try with a simulation."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trinity asked, stepping closer to Neo.  
  
"In Eden, we're used to go inside the Matrix to treat ourselves. Of course, it works only for disease, not when surgical intervention is needed. Once inside, we take 'medicine' to heal. Of course, this is not real, but our mind thinks it is. The false medicine triggers a very real reaction in our brain, which then releases what is needed to fight the disease."  
  
"But Neo isn't suffering from a disease."  
  
"True, but it can work for some other things as well when we use a simulation. Neo's mind is trapped inside his body but very well aware of what happened. He's awake but unable to open his eyes or move. In the simulation, this is translated by a labyrinth. Neo, once inside the simulation, will have to find his way out. You can help him by calling him, so he will have a clue where he has to go, but no one can walk this path with him."  
  
Trinity looked at the doctor in front of her. She had understood the whole thing but she was still afraid of loosing Neo. Dreamer took Trinity's hand I her own.  
  
"This is when Phoenix's protocol enters in the game. It is only a theory, because neither Phoenix, nor I have ever had the occasion to do that, but Phoenix thought that those with some control over the Matrix would have less difficulty than others to escape the labyrinth because of their abilities. Neo has more than only some control, he can manipulate the Matrix and see through the code at all times. This, I think, means that he will see through the code of the simulation, and so he will know exactly what he has to do."  
  
Angel sat in front of his computer screen and turned it on. Dreamer was looking closely at Trinity, waiting to know if the woman was willing to give it a try.  
  
"What if he can't find the exit of your labyrinth?"  
  
"The simulation is programmed to stop as soon as the patient stopped moving for more than five minutes." Angel turned round and looked at Trinity. "We've never lost anyone with this program. And ninety per cent of the patients succeed after two tries. The other ten per cent succeed after four or five tries."  
  
Trinity took only one second to think about it.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
With a smile, Dreamer stood up and put her chair a bit nearer Neo. Trinity sat down and watched Angel as he was preparing Neo for entering this simulation.  
  
"Trinity? I have to go. As soon as Neo is up, or if you're getting tired, Angel will beep me and I'll come back to show you your place. Okay?"  
  
The woman smiled a bit and nodded. Dreamer smiled back, before walking outside the room. Silently, Dreamer made her way back to the main cave via the bus-train. Once there, she went to her quarter, to sleep a bit more.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Niobe was pacing in front of the door of her quarter. Morpheus, sitting on a chair, was watching her.  
  
"Calm down. They just need to decide what they exactly want to do with us."  
  
"Well, I'd like to be part of this discussion."  
  
"If we were in Zion and it was Eden that had been destroyed, you know that it would be the same."  
  
Niobe sighed heavily and sat next to Morpheus.  
  
"I'm not used to wait for decision to be made. I want to have my revenge against the Matrix. They killed everyone. They took no prisoners. Women, children, Zion was eradicated."  
  
Morpheus was about to answer when the door opened. Hera and Wolverine stepped inside.  
  
"Sorry about the long waiting. The Council would like to talk to you, and answer you questions, if you have any."  
  
"Very well." Morpheus answered.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room, closely followed by Niobe. Since their arrival here, both of them had opted for acting as if they were in the Matrix, not showing their surprise to anything they had seen until now. They had walked outside the hangar, where they had taken a 'flying' car to visit the whole cave system. Finally, they had been showed their quarters.  
  
Now, they were back in a car and were flying toward the main cave. They flew straight to the island, in the middle of the lake, and landed next to the stadium. At this moment, Morpheus realized that this was no stadium but probably the place where the Council was gathering. Finally, after letting some guards checked them for weapons, Morpheus and Niobe were allowed inside the Council room. Silence fell upon everyone when they walked in. Hera showed them their places, just in front of five people, with Zeus among them. Niobe looked slightly behind her to see numerous people sitting there.  
  
"Please, sit down." Zeus said kindly.  
  
Morpheus and Niobe did as they were asked and waited for someone to speak. Zeus stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Eden's children, this is both a historical and very sad moment. These two people, as you already probably know, arrived from Zion. No, Zion wasn't a myth, after all. Sadly, this city was destroyed by the Sentinels, and only a handful survived. Among them are Morpheus and Niobe.  
  
"Now, I'd like to say that both of you, as well as all of Zion's children, are very welcome to stay in Eden as long as you wish so."  
  
Applauses were heard and Morpheus and Niobe turned round to face the crowd, who was clapping loudly in their hands. Morpheus was the first to turn back to the Council.  
  
"Zion's children accept your proposal with gratitude and wish to know what they can do in return."  
  
"Well, this is what the Council doesn't know, yet. You could simply resume your previous activities, under Eden flag. Or decide to change. This is your choice. You are free to do as you please. However, I suspect that you have some questions. As our answers could greatly affect what you will want to do for Eden, I think you should ask them now."  
  
"Where was Eden when Zion was attacked?"  
  
Niobe had spoken before Morpheus could stop her. But no one in the Council room seemed to mind. Zeus sighed before answering.  
  
"Since the Foundation, Eden has stayed within her cave system. The only times we went inside the Matrix were to use the Machines' hospitals. Even if our city was founded by the first One and blessed by the fourth coming to end his life here, we had decided to stay away from the war. It is certainly selfish, but that's how we have survived until now. Our very few soldiers, the Phoenix's heirs, were bound both by Phoenix's protocol and our laws. When they first heard about the new One being found, they could do nothing more than trying to explain to us why we should contact you and Zion. But, we decided against it. The Phoenix's protocol, as far as we understand it, teaches the Phoenix's heirs to watch over the One. But we wouldn't let them and our braves were forced to watch Zion's destruction. I don't think their help could have saved your city but it could perhaps have saved some lives. For that, I ask for your forgiveness."  
  
"So how does Hera found us?" asked Morpheus.  
  
"After these events, Hera and the other Phoenix's heirs decided to act, following their protocol even if it made them outlaws in Eden. Using their skills and their training they tried to find you within the Matrix. When the Council learnt that the One was wounded, we decided to authorize their actions and let them use all our installations."  
  
"Who or what is this Phoenix?"  
  
"Phoenix was the fourth One born within the Matrix." Hera said, stepping forward. "He came here after choosing the builders of the new Zion."  
  
Morpheus frowned slightly at this very short answer. Hera gave him a very meaningful glance, so Morpheus turned back toward the Council, wondering what the Phoenix's heirs were hiding from Eden. He composed himself before speaking, looking straight at Zeus.  
  
"Zion was a city of fighters. All the survivors are fighters. Although I will not speak for the others, I think we will all choose to keep fighting the Machines. This is my choice."  
  
"This is my choice too." Niobe said.  
  
"And ours as well."  
  
Morpheus didn't break the eye contact with Zeus, but a smile appeared on his face as he heard this voice. Niobe, however, turned her head to look at Neo. By his side was a smiling Trinity. Dreamer walked inside the Council room, leading Neo and Trinity to their friends. Then she turned toward the Council.  
  
"Let me introduce Trinity and Neo."  
  
Cheers broke throughout the room and those from Zion turned toward the crowd, wondering how they knew that Neo was the One. When some silence was restored in the room, Zeus smiled a bit.  
  
"As I told you, our only soldiers are the Phoenix's heirs. So, if they accept you within their ranks, you're welcome to keep doing what you're doing best."  
  
"It is with great honors that we accept Zion's children in the ranks of the Phoenix's heir."  
  
Morpheus turned toward Hera as the crowd cheered even loudly. By her side, Wolverine was smiling. Hera walked toward the group.  
  
"Dreamer, you take them to our place. Make it quick. Wolverine, you go back to their assigned quarters and asked the others if they want to join. Neo, glad to finally meet you."  
  
With that, Hera walked to the Council table. Wolverine shrugged, smiling.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's always like that. I'll see you a bit later."  
  
The blonde man smiled to the group before running out of the room, to do what he had been told. Dreamer was about to follow him when Morpheus stopped her.  
  
"What is exactly the Phoenix's protocol?"  
  
Dreamer looked around and shook her head.  
  
"Can't tell you that here. Follow me. Once in our home, I'll tell you everything you want to know about it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N  
  
Here another chapter for my readers. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please review to tell me if what you think about this story, or if you find grammar or spelling mistakes (I'm French and looking for improving my English.) 


End file.
